Can You? Yunjae Version
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Versi Yunjae dari 'Can You'. Yunho sakit kanker. Bagaimana ia mempersiapkan Jaejoong untuk menghadapi kematiannya? Balesan review 'Can You' di dalam. Mind to R&R?


Title: Can You? -Yunjae version-  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member DBSK dan JYJ milik Tuhan, dan pribadi. Tapi Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll<p>

Jika ada persamaan cerita, mohon dimaklumi karena alur yang pasaran. Tapi harap dimengerti bahwa ini buatan author 100% dan ide teman author. Jika teman author pernah publish di suatu tempat (yang pasti bukan di sini) hal itu diluar pengetahuan author karena ia sudah menyatakan idenya boleh digunakan. Jika ada persamaan tokoh memang disengaja XD.

Ide (c) VirraVhiy

Jaejoong sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya sambil membawa buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya ketika tiba-tiba Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Mianhae!", ucapnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Gwaenchana.", Ucap orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia ikut berjongkok dan membantu Jaejoong memunguti buku-buku itu.

Setelah semua buku tadi terkumpul, orang tadi berdiri dan mengambil buku-buku yang ada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Biar kubawakan.", ucapnya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah pria yang sedang tersenyum ramah di depannya. Tampan, begitulah anggapan Jaejoong tentang wajahnya. Ia tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Namja tadi mulai berjalan ke arah kelas Jaejoong.

"Namamu siapa?", ucap namja itu sambil terus berjalan.

"Jaejoong. Kau siapa?", jawab Jaejoong.

"Yunho. Kau sekelas denganku kan? Kelas 1-3.", balas Yunho sambil menatap wajah namja cantik yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh? Jinja? Kok rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu ya?", balas Jaejoong dengan wajah polos. Yunho tersenyum.

"Dasar. Kau itu namja kan?", ucapnya.

Jaejoong terkejut. "Tentu saja! Kau kira aku ini apa!", ucapnya marah.

"Yeoja. Kau cantik sih. Tapi aku kan sekelas denganmu, jadi aku tahu kalau kau itu namja.", balas Yunho dengan senyum jahil.

"A-apa katamu? Sebegitu cantiknya kah wajahku sampai kau mengira aku yeoja.", gerutu Jaejoong, tak lupa dengan kebiasaannya mengerucutkan bibirnya jika Ia sedang kesal.

"Aigoo, kau itu imut sekali. Kalau tak ada buku-buku ini aku pasti akan mencubit pipimu, BooJae.", ucap Yunho.

"BooJae?", balas Jaejoong, bingung dengan julukan baru dari Yunho.

"Itu julukanmu dariku dan aku akan memanggilmu begitu.", balas Yunho enteng. Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Haah, terserah kau sajalah.", ucapnya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka. Mereka pun membagikan buku tugas milik siswa di kelas 1-3 dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Dan kejadian itulah, yang membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah hubungan yang sangat akrab mulai saat itu hingga sekarang.

\(=/^/=)/

Jaejoong berjalan ke rumah sahabatnya, Jung Yunho. Mereka adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan sejak kelas satu SMP. Namun, status mereka berubah dari 'sahabat' menjadi 'kekasih' karena pernyataan Yunho saat mereka berada di kelas satu SMA. Alhasil mereka kini menjadi kekasih yang sangat akrab. Ditambah lagi dengan karakter namjachingunya itu yang suka sekali mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

Dan sebagai tambahan informasi, minggu lalu mereka telah merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga kalinya. Yunho mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah di Seoul dan memainkan piano sambil menyanyi untuknya. Mengingatnya sudah membuat Jaejoong tersipu. OK, kembali ke topik.

Saat ini Ia sudah berdiri di depan rumah Yunho. Ia memencet bel, menyebutkan namanya lewat intercom, dan memasuki pintu gerbang rumah itu dengan senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnya. Ia langsung menuju kamar namjachingunya itu. Namun, baru saja Jaejoong sampai di depan pintu kamar itu, Ia mendadak mendengar suara dari dalamnya. Suara yang tak asing, milik sahabat Yunho dan kekasihnya, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun.

"Jadi benar kau sakit?", ucap Junsu pelan, namun cukup keras bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa mendengarnya.

Yunho menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lagipula aku baik-baik saja.", jawabnya malas.

Yoochun ikut membalas ucapan Yunho dengan nada marah, "Apanya! Bukankah waktumu tinggal-"

Cklek

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho cepat dan memasukinya.

"Yunnie, kau sakit apa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?", ucapnya khawatir. Yunho menghela napas. Untung saja saat itu badannya sedang sedikit demam dan Ia memanfaatkannya.

"Ani, aku hanya sedikit demam. Jangan khawatir.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa pembicaraan kalian terdengar serius sekali?", ucapnya sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yunho, mengecek suhu tubuh namjachingunya itu. Memang agak demam. Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Chunnie dan Su-ie, kalian pulanglah. Aku juga adan pulang. Arrasseo?", ucapnya lembut. Tiga orang yang ada di kamar itu mengangguk patuh.

"Arasseo, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja kok.", ucapnya, lalu Jaejoong pulang meninggalkan mereka. Yunho menghela napas bersyukur.

"Kalian ini, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan membicarakan hal itu, kalau dia dengar bagaimana?", ucapnya pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Tapi Yun, apa kau yakin kau tak akan memberi tahu Joongie-hyung?", ucap Junsu khawatir.

"Nee, aku tak ingin membuatnya bersedih karena penyakit kanker yang kuidap ini. Apalagi sekarang, saat waktuku sudah tinggal tiga hari lagi.", ucapnya mantap.

\(=/^/=)/

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho pelan dan memasukinya. Ia langsung mendekati Yunho dan menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya ke dahi Yunho, mengecek keadaannya.

"Baguslah, kau sudah sembuh.", ucapnya senang. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengucapkan hal yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Jaejoong. "Ayo kita bertaruh, apa kau bisa hidup tanpaku atau tidak. Besok kau tak boleh menghubungiku sampai lusa. Kalau kau berhasil, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya. Kalau kau gagal atau tak mau, aku akan meninggalkanmu. "

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya, juga tak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

"A-Ayo.", ucapnya akhirnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa ini hanya skenario yang dibuat namjachingunya itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi peraturannya begini. Kau tak boleh bicara denganku, mengirimiku SMS , menelponku, dan pergi ke rumahku selama satu hari. Kalau berhasil aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, dan kalau gagal aku akan meninggalkanmu. Arraseo?", jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong tampak galau, namun akhirnya Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tepati janjimu kalau aku berhasil!", ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kamar Yunho dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Yunho menghela napas lega. Ia menghampiri meja yang terletak di bagian kanan kamarnya dan mulai menulis sebuah surat. Surat terakhirnya untuk orang yang paling dicintainya.

\(=/^/=)/

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dari bangkunya. Sungguh sulit melakukan ini, pikirnya. Baru pukul 09.00 dan Ia sudah ingin bicara dengan Yunho. Bagaimana Ia akan menjalani 15 jam sisanya? Jaejoong menghela napas dan memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Yunho, berusaha menyimak pelajaran hari itu.

\(=/^/=)/

Satu hari telah dilalui Jaejoong tanpa Yunho. Ia berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan hati -amat- senang. Ia berhasil, berarti Yunho akan mencintainya selamanya. Namun harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Yunho pupus saat Ia melihat Yunho tidak masuk hari itu. Apa demamnya semakin parah?, pikir Jaejoong. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Yunho sepulang sekolah.

-Skip Time-

Jaejoong berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan hati cemas. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini - Yunho. Begitu sampai di rumah Yunho, Ia kaget saat mendapati ibu Yunho membukakan pintu dengan mata sembab.

"Wae, ahjumma? Gwaenchannayo?", ucapnya khawatir.

"Masuklah ke kamar Yunho dan kau akan mengerti. Juga ambil surat yang ada di tangan Yunho. Itu untukmu.", jawab ibu Yunho pelan, lalu tangisnya pecah.

Firasat Jaejoong mendadak amat sangat tidek enak. Apalagi dengan suasana duka yang menyelimuti rumah Yunho. Ia segera memasuki kamar Yunho. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Tampak sebuah peti mati - tanpa tutup - diletakkan di space kosong yang sebelumnya ada di kamar Yunho. Namun yang menjadi masalah bukanlah petinya, namun isinya. Tampak Yunho telah terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah surat. Jaejoong teringat akan ucapan ibu Yunho tadi dan mengambilnya. Ia membuka amplop surat itu tak sabar dan segera membaca isinya.

_**Chukkae, kau berhasil BooJae.**_

_**Kau bisa hidup tanpaku selama satu hari.**_

_**Bisakah kau lakukan itu setiap hari?**_

_**Aku mencintaimu selamanya.**_

_**Jeongmal saranghaeyo.**_

_**Yunnie**_

Kaki Jaejoong bergetar. Ia jatuh berlutut. Setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya.

"Ini bohong kan Yun? Kau sedang mengerjaiku kan? Bangun Yun!", ucapnya dengan tatapan kosong ke namja di dalam peti mati hitam di hadapannya. Namja yang dimaksud tak merespon. Ia tetap terbujur kaku seperti satu menit yang lalu. Tangisan Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

"Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Yun?", lanjutnya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan mayat namjachingunya.

"Kau jahat Yun. Tak tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku jika kau tinggalkan tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau jahat Yun!", ucapnya, berusaha melampiaskan kesedihan mendalam yang dirasakannya lewat amarah. Mendadak ibu Yunho muncul di belakangnya.

"Ia terkena kanker jantung stadium akhir. Sudah setahun Ia mengidapnya. Namun tampaknya tubuhnya sudah tak kuat menahan penyakit itu.", ucap ibu Yunho pelan, dan mereka berdua pun kembali menangis. Menangisi kepergian seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua.

'Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Yunnie? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau sakit. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?', pikirnya sambil terus menangis sambil menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kosong.

'Pabboya Jung Yunho'

'Saranghae'

END

Nyohoho, Can You? Versi Yunjae XD

Mian kalo gak seberapa beda dari aslinya, cuma aku sesuaiin aja sama karakter mereka yang author tau, author kan Cassie yang masih newbieeeeee banget XD

Endingnya geje yah? Sedih XD

Nyohoho, nantikan sequelnya versi yunjae dan kyumin aja ya - kalo author gak Males - #plak XD

ternyata namanya sequel XD author udah kebiasaan buangettt nulis prolog sampe salah XD

Padahal banyak fic bejibun minta diselesein XD  
>Semoga bisa tamat deh. Amin. XD<p>

Balesan review Can You? :

**Kimie Arihyoshi**

hyaaa eotohkaeee XD kenapa fic ku selalu alurnya cepett TTATT

enaknya sama siapa? XD siapa aja boleh XD

Ok, sequelnya udah in progress! XD tungguin deh!

**kim sung wook**

beneran? hyaahhh tapi author gak kopas kok XD ini juga yunjae.. hiks XD ide gue segitu pasarannya ya? XD

Pokoknya author gak kopas. kesamaan mohon dimengerti yah ^^

**no name XD**

waduh~ kenapa sih mesti alurku kecepetan OTL

masa? ide gw pasaran banget yah XD

author gak kopas kok XD kan udah dibilang alurnya pasaraann~ XD

**Cho Vanessa**

Waduhhh alurnya bener pasaran nih TTATT

wohooo XD Gak GerIta aja? XD isinya pasta~ XD

makasih~~~

**cho tika hyun**

iya, kyu tega ya XD yang tega author kali XD

makasiihh~

ok, aku buatin sequelnya~ XD tungguin ya~

**Chikyumin**

ok, ntar tunggu sequelnya yaa~

**Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae**

iya mati (?) XD

bagus? makasiihhh~ -kePDan XD-

jangan, umin sama author aja XD #plak! ikutan ditampar kyu XD

ok, sequelnya in progress XD

**kyuminlinz92**

uwo, sampe review tiga kali XD

hyaahh ideku memang pasarannn~~ TTATT kalo yunjae gimana? XD

... gak bisa mbayangin gw XD predikat evil kyu ilang XD

Sekian ||D

REVIEW?


End file.
